Lonely
by HonuLove3
Summary: Gale and Madge are left behind when Katniss leaves for the Hunger Games and has a new "lover". What are they going to do now that they're all alone?
1. Lonely

A/N: As requested by my first reader and reviewer of my first ever fanfic, **Lisalovz1guy**, here is a lemon-y story of Gale and Madge! Give me enough reviews (because they make me feel loved/appreciated) and I'll do that shower scene of Katniss and Peeta she wanted! Haha, I feel so powerful.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I sit in my room with the lights off just staring off into space. I've been feeling lonely recently. Of course, I could just watch the Hunger Games on my television set. My best friend Katniss is a tribute this year. I don't like watching though. Truthfully, it's just too suspenseful for me. I don't want to see when Katniss dies or even when she gets hurt.

Since Katniss has left, I've been feeling really depressed. I wish she were still here. I miss her coming over to just talk or whatever. Gale has been coming by regularly though; he's the only friend I have right now. He's also been lonely lately. I suspect it has something to do with Katniss and her new "lover" Peeta.

There's a knock at the door. I get up from my bed and head to the door. I look in the window to see who my visitor is and to much happiness, I see Gale. I swing the door open and give him a huge hug. We've gotten closer since the games started and I confess that I have feelings for him. I don't know how he feels about me though. I wonder if he's gotten over Katniss yet.

"Hey Madge, how's it going?"

"It's okay I guess."

"C'mon, let's go to your room." He grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs. He's been in my house tons of times so he knows where my room is. We go into my room and sit on the bed. Gale turns on the television and we see one of the career tributes sneaking around in the forest. We're sitting in silence but it doesn't bother either one of us. When we hang out together we don't talk that much, but that's okay since his company is all I want.

The screen switches to Katniss and Peeta in the cave. I look up at Gale's face, and he seems focused on the television. His face shows no emotion, but I can tell he's hurting. Katniss is asleep and Peeta is keeping watch. When Peeta bends over and kisses Katniss, Gale lies back on the bed and lets out a big sigh. I lie back with him and give him a hug.

"Thanks Madge." I nod and begin stroking his arm. "You know what? It's okay if she likes Peeta. Maybe it'll keep her alive. I rather have her be alive and love someone else than have her be gone forever. Madge?"

"Mhmm?" I look into his gray eyes. His face is close to mine.

He hesitates to speak but says, "Thank you for being here for me. I don't think I could've gotten over Katniss if you weren't here." Just then he leans toward me and gives me a soft kiss. He pulls away and looks at me, probably just to see my reaction. He has a worried look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry… did I…" I return the kiss and smile at Gale. This time we're both ready for a kiss. We kiss again and it leads to even more kisses.

We're both lying beside each other on the bed. As our kisses become more deep and passionate, Gale shifts his body on top of me. His hand runs down my side to my thigh while his other hand caresses my neck. I reciprocate by running my fingers through his black hair. Gale then begins to kiss my neck while I moan in pleasure. My hands release his hair and they now lay on his chest. With my fingers, I unbutton the top portion of his shirt. When I'm done I run my hands over his bare chest. His lips return to mine as he stops stroking my thigh and slowly moves up my body and up my shirt.

_What are we doing?_ I was so engrossed in our kissing that I haven't thought this through. Gale doesn't really want me- he wants Katniss. I'm just the rebound girl. I like Gale, I mean _really_ like. Don't I deserve someone who likes me back?

I catch Gale's hand and pull away from his lips. I'm out of breath and so is he. It takes me a couple of seconds to catch my breath and finally speak.

"Gale, what are you doing? I mean, what are _we_ doing?"

"I don't know. I thought you wanted this." He tells me with a suddenly confused look on his face. I sit up on my forearms and he straddles me on his knees. We look into each other's eyes for answers.

I don't usually assert myself but I need to know his feelings for me.

"I'm not a… a rebound, am I?"

**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1 **

I will write the rest of the story later… don't worry. I feel like making you guys wait for the much anticipated part. Actually, no, I'm lying. I'm tired… and I don't know what to write right now. Writer's block? Will post 2nd chapter soon!


	2. Rebound

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! My writer's block ended and I just had to get this all down before I forgot. Yay for writer's block for only lasting 1 day!

* * *

_I don't usually assert myself but I need to know his feelings for me._

"_I'm not a… a rebound, am I?"_

Gale just looks at me. There is no expression on his face- it betrays nothing. The silence has gone on too long for me, so I sit up all the way and try to get out from under him. He still says nothing as he frees me from the bed.

I start toward the door and Gale never moves from his spot. My hand reaches the handle and I swing the door open. Gale finally makes a move towards me but instead of coming to me, he walks out of my bedroom. We walk down the stairs in silence, and Gale avoids looking at me. Only one word explains his actions: Katniss. I knew he still had feelings for her, but I thought it was tapering because of his feelings for me. I guess I was wrong.

We reach the front door and he walks away without saying so much as a goodbye. A pain grows in my chest. I feel broken. I close the door and try to make it up the stairs. My legs feel weak so I just stop in the middle of the staircase and slump down against the wall. Tears start falling down my cheeks. I can't believe I was so stupid to even have feelings for Gale.

Suddenly, the door swings open.

"You should really lock your door. What if some weirdo broke into your house?" Gale smiles at me and I look up at him really confused. I sit in silence, trying to figure out what the hell he is doing. He trudges up the steps and sits behind me. From behind his back he pulls out a bouquet of wildflowers. They're beautiful. I've never seen anything like these in our district. He must have gotten them out in the woods.

Without warning, he grabs my face and presses his lips to mine. This kiss was deeper and more passionate than the kisses we shared in my bedroom. He pulls away and leans his forehead onto mine.

"Don't you ever think for a second that you're a rebound. You hear me? Madge, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. It just took me time to realize that you were always the one I wanted. I want you and no one else." He takes my face again and kisses me. I don't say anything to him. I have so many mixed emotions right now. I was so heartbroken a minute ago and now he's telling me he wants to be with me. Inside, I'm so mad about the way he made me feel.

With my right hand, I slap him, hard on the face. I want to hurt him like the way he hurt me. He covers his new wound with his hand. Unsure of what he's about to do, I brace myself for his reaction. He slams me back into the wall and kisses me hard. Still kissing me, he picks me up and moves us back to my bedroom.

He tosses me onto my bed and quickly removes his shirt. He makes his way on top of me and kisses my neck and collarbone. A warm sensation starts beneath me. He slides my shorts off me and begins kissing my stomach. Then, with one swift movement, he rips my underwear off. His lips touch me between my thighs just before coming back to my lips. My hands run through his hair when I feel a sudden intrusion between my legs. His finger swirls inside me and I give out a gasp. He enters another finger and whispers for me to get wet for him.

I can feel something hard on my thigh and I can tell it's not his fingers. Gale gets up from the bed and drops his pants. I can see his erect penis, and it looks bigger than I thought it'd be. He climbs back on top of me and helps me take off my shirt and bra. He leans me back down and his chest presses against my naked breasts. We are both totally naked now as we continue kissing.

He spreads my legs for me and enters me without warning. He pushes into me all at once and I let out a loud scream. Gale continues as if he never heard me. Thrusting into me faster and faster. Strangely, I'm okay with it because I like the way it hurts. As the pain recedes, I get more and more engaged in the sex. Instead of just laying there with my legs spread, I wrap my legs around his hips trying to maximize the pleasure. I can tell it's working because I feel a whole new level of pleasure seeping up my body. Gale's thrusts become harder and faster and he begins moaning loudly. He yells my name between each thrust. Something is set off inside me once I hear him say my name. I begin climaxing so I dig my nails into his back trying to regain control, but it's too hard. He pulls out of me and sprays his seed onto the floor. He collapses beside me and we both breathe heavily.

"Madge?"

"Yes Gale?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I smile back at him and give him one more kiss before I fall into a deep sleep.


	3. The Morning After

A/N: Here's a short chapter just to fill up a gap and the see how Madge is holding up with what happened the night before. Sorry, i haven't written much. My summer classes just started and i hate them... so much work. Anyways, here you go. Review!

* * *

The light from the sunlight peeping between my window shades wakes me. I'm groggy and feel sore. What happened last night? Was it real or just a dream? I flip over to my other side and no one's there but it looks as if someone slept there. Last night must have happened, but where is Gale? Then I remember, Gale probably left to go back to the mines. Now I'm left… alone… again.

I'm tangled up in the sheets, still stark naked. Slowly I rise from my bed. How did I manage to go so far? I'm glad that Gale chose me, but I still feel like Gale isn't really on the same page I'm on. I still have doubts whether he's over Katniss or not.

_Knock Knock_

Oh shoot. It's my dad.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering if you're up. Don't waste you're whole Saturday, okay?"

"Yes Dad, I'm just going to take a quick shower, then I'll be right down for breakfast." His footsteps fade away. I quickly, but carefully, rise to my feet and start towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, I find it hard to walk because my legs feel stiff. When I finally reach the bathroom and look in the mirror I'm surprised at my own reflection. I have a serious case of bed head and there are marks on my neck and body. They look like small bruises and they hurt just a little bit. I don't remember having these bruises yesterday. Nothing ever happened to me. No one ever hit me…. Unless, Gale. I remember now, Gales lips touching my neck and my body. His mouth sucking hard on my skin. It felt good last night, but now, they hurt.

I step into the hot shower and let the steam engulf me. My body feels tired and overexerted. But at the same time it feels invigorating, like I've experienced something new and want to do it again. Last night was like a dream, and now I'm back in reality. The Hunger Games are still going on. Why should I feel so happy when my friend Katniss is out there risking her life?

I'm done with my shower and quickly get dressed. I put on a turtle-neck to hide the bruises on my neck. Fortunately it won't be suspicious because it's been relatively cold these past few days. I head towards the door and almost walk out when I realize that I should probably fix the bed. It's still messy from the night before, and I don't want my dad to suspect anything. Not that he would. To him, I'm still the obedient mayors daughter. Little does he know, I've just had sex with Gale under his roof. I smirk thinking about how this is a small rebellion against him. I've never really done anything without his permission. This secret is all mine, and I intend to keep it hidden from him.

When I finally reach the dining table is sit across from my father. His breakfast still sits in front of him, and so does a pile of paperwork. When I'm seated, I realize a bowl of cereal has been set for me. I take one big scoopful.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" I almost choke up the cereal in my mouth. Did he hear me last night? How loud were Gale and I? Wait, no, he couldn't have possibly heard us, he sleeps with the TV to cope with his stress. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. It just went down the wrong tube," I say and then make a few coughing noises.

"Alright, eat your breakfast. By the way, I probably won't be home till late tonight. I've got a meeting with the Peacekeepers."

Perfect. Tomorrow is Sunday, which is Gale's day off. Maybe I'll see him tonight.


	4. Clear The Mind

A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Finally, huh? yeah i know, but I blame it on school. Stupid school, taking all my time and forcing me to learn things. Damn you. no, i'm just kidding. I know it's short, but at least you get to read something? Right? Otherwise it'd probably take me longer to write a better/longer chapter and you'd probably forget everything I wrote in the previous chapters.

Alright here you go:

* * *

It's only 0900 and I probably won't see Gale until later tonight. I've got to find something to occupy myself with until then. After finishing my cereal I head back upstairs into my room and flop down onto my bed. The silence is gets the best of me and soon my mind starts wandering. I start thinking of last night- how Gale and I had… sex. Or, was it making love? I really wish it was the latter, but I know that Gale doesn't love me and I don't love Gale. What we did last night was just sex- just plain ol' sex.

The thought of this new discovery makes me feel depressed and I try to expel every thought of Gale out of my head. Just trying not to think of Gale makes me think of him. Damn him. Damn him and his kindness. Damn him and his beautiful grey eyes… his moist lips… his hard body… the feel of him in me… My mind replays all the pleasures of last night.

"No!" I yell out as I sit straight up on my bed. My head hurts and I realize I'm sweating. I need a glass of water, god, I'm so thirsty. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I could go to the kitchen, but I might see my father, and I really don't want to see him. I turn on the faucet and cup my hands under the water. I shovel the water into my mouth trying to quench my thirst. After 5 handfulls, my stomach is full of water, but I find that I'm still thirsty. What the hell is going on? I take another handful of water and throw it onto my face and stare at myself in the mirror. That's it, I need to get out of the house. I can't be in the same room that Gale and I were in last night. I grab a jacket and hurry down the stairs. I pass the kitchen and my father is still at the table doing work.

"Where are you going?" He asks me without looking up from his work.

"Oh, I'm just going out for a walk."

"Trying to take your mind off of things?" What? How did he know? "I know it must be tough for you…"

"Uhm, yeah… it is…"

"…to see your friend Katniss in the Games." I breathe a sigh of relief. "From what I hear, she's doing pretty well. We might actually have a contender from District 12." I must be really paranoid right now. Every thought I'm having is about Gale.

"Oh right. Yeah. I hope so." I fidget towards the door. "So, I'll…uhm… see you later." I rush out the front door and hear my father telling me to be careful as the door closes. Right… be careful? What does he think I'm going to do? Hop over the fence into the woods?

Katniss. I hadn't thought about her since last night. My father would have to bring her up. Ughhh. What am I going to do? Do I really believe that Gale doesn't have feelings for Katniss? Gale said he didn't but I know he isn't telling the whole truth. Maybe, Gale and I should wait a little longer to be together. I don't want to give myself to him again until he is totally over Katniss. What we did last night seems more wrong now that I'm thinking about it.

The sun is low and it's getting darker. I must've slept the whole day away. It's probably because I was tired… from last night. Oh God, why can't I just stop thinking about last night. It's so frustrating! I close my eyes. _Clear your mind Madge, clear your mind._ When I finally clear my mind, I open my eyes and realize how beautiful the snow actually is. The way that the sunlight hits the snow and shows a tiny spectrum of colors is beautiful. I continue walking in a daze- staring at my surroundings.

I turn the corner and I realize that I'm near the mines. I see figures emerging from the mineshaft. Crap, I don't want to be here. I took this walk to get over Gale, not to find him. Another shaft raises and more figures begin to exit. The first one to step out of the shaft? Gale.


End file.
